1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shower squeegees. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to shower squeegees configured for cleaning surfaces.
2. Background of Related Art
Squeegees commonly have a bracket, a rubber cleaning blade, and a handle. The bracket is configured for retaining the flexible cleaning blade during cleaning operations. The handle frequently defines a hole for hanging the squeegee when it is not in use. The diameter of the hole defined in the handle, however, is limited by the width or diameter of the handle. While these relatively small diameter holes are generally suitable for hanging devices such as squeegees from many residential or commercial hooks, often the process of placing the handle holes onto the hooks requires a fine degree of coordination that is not readily available for many individuals. At other times, the curvature or diameter of the hook binds or precludes the movement of the squeegee being positioned onto or removed from the hook. Thus, an additional level of care of fitting the hook onto and through the hole is required. This demand for additional care to hang or retrieve the squeegee is especially frustrating for people with poor eye sight or those limited by disabilities.
A design for a squeegee is described in U.S. Design Pat. No. 391,713 to Laib. Laib teaches an arcuate shaped handle defining a hole for hanging the squeegee from a small diameter hook. In one embodiment, the squeegee handle has a semicircular shape and a bracket positioned on a diametrical line configured for receiving a rubber blade. While the rubber blade is positioned on the straight linear bracket, the handle can have a flat plate type shape or arcuate undulations running generally perpendicular to the plane defined by the flat plate. Laib, however, is limited by the rigidity of its blade support structure which inhibits the flexible employment of the blade over undulating surfaces. In addition, having only the small hole defined in the handle limits the ability of the squeegee to be hung or stored in different orientations, such as with the handle up or the handle down position. Further, the lack of a larger diameter hole precludes the suspending of the squeegee from larger diameter support structures such as a pipe connected with a shower head. Finally the small holes defined in the handles often bind with the hook as the user attempts to remove them frustrating the ability of the user to easily employ their squeegee.
In U.S. Design Pat. No. 360,505 to Goodman et al. a squeegee is shown having a handle and a blade support structure defining a straight linear slot for receiving a blade. The handle has a first width at a distal end where the handle connects with the blade support structure and a second width at a proximal end of the handle. The handle has an increasing taper from the distal end to the proximal end such that the second width is greater than the first width. The proximal end also defines a through hole in the increased width. The Goodman et al. squeegee is also limited in the orientations from which it can be stored by a hook and the lack of a larger diameter through hole to accommodate fitting the squeegee over larger diameter hanging devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 509,875 to Campbell, a scraper and shovel is shown having a handle connected to a semicircular blade holding bracket. The diametrical straight line of the semicircular blade holding bracket is configured to receiving and retaining a metal blade. The application of Campbell is limited by the rigidity of its blade, blade support structure, and the flexibility with which the scraper can be stored.
A continuing need exists for a squeegee configured for use in a shower that can be easily hung by a hole defined in the blade when not in use from a shower head.
A squeegee is described including a handle connected to a blade. The blade defines an edge suitable for cleaning and a hole. The hole has a configuration and dimension adapted for fitting over a shower head. In addition, the blade can be fabricated such that the hole defined in the blade imparts a bias on the edge during cleaning.
The invention, together with attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention when used in conjunction with the figures below.